


Shh [Fanart]

by marourin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Horror, M/M, Stitches, mirror, monster!Eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin
Summary: No one has ever seen Eames practice his forging. One day Arthur sneaks into his dream and sees a horrifying secret in that old changing room mirror.





	Shh [Fanart]

My piece for this round of IRB

What can I say? I have a thing for monster!Eames :)

accompanying fic by [CoffeeWithConsequences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeWithConsequences/pseuds/CoffeeWithConsequences) 

[By slight ligaments we are bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793304)

 

Can be found [here on tumblr](http://marourin.tumblr.com/post/171251831862/shh-my-piece-for-this-round-of-irb-what-can-i)! Come drop by for a chat :)


End file.
